Possibilities
by Qial
Summary: -"The only words he said to me was 'I do' and then he disappeared" Hinata murmured as she looked into his bottomless ebony eyes.- SasuHina! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

POSSIBILITIES – Prologue

#*#*#

To say that Uchiha Itachi was angry would be an understatement. Finding out that the future of his little brother was ruined due to a merger between two companies was not something he preferred to find out by accident.

'They knew I would have interfered if they had let me on in their plan.' Itachi seethed as he made his way towards his father's office, his poker face concealing the loathing he was feeling towards his father. Opening the double doors, he faced his father, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah, Itachi, what brings you here?" Fugaku asked, an arrogant smirk making its way on his face. Itachi stared at the man before him, wondering if he had felt even a little bit of regret when he signed over his son's future.

"You do realize that you are selling away your child's future with this plan of yours," Itachi stated, a small frown appearing on his face when his father's demeanor didn't change one bit. "So? There is nothing you can do about it, Itachi. The deal had been made and the contract has already been signed." Fugaku explained, glancing at his first born before going back to his paper work. "Sasuke is to be married to Hiashi's daughter in a month or so anyways," Fugaku added.

Itachi clenches his fist, knowing what Fugaku said was true. He had personally gone over the contracts when he found out about it, trying to find anything that would help him release his brother from the permanent binding. There were no loop holes for the contracts were well made much to his chagrin.

At times like this, Itachi wondered what it would be like if he gave into his dark desires to mutilate his father on the spot. The idea was tempting as he walked away for the first time in defeat.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I am unable to get you out of this.'

#*#*#

A month quickly passed and Itachi found himself at a church, his brother's wedding only moments away. He had tried to speak to Sasuke but it seems that he had shut himself off from everyone. Even his two best friends were unable to make him speak.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura could be seen making their way towards Itachi, their faces looking glum. "He still won't speak to us! Hell, he didn't even spare us a glance!" Naruto sighed, his words filled with concern for his friend. Sakura stood next to him, staring off into space with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see," Itachi murmured before sighing. "I see? I see? Is that all u can say? This is your brother we are talking about here! Can't you at least act concerned!" Naruto snapped, unable to control himself at the moment. "Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Don't make a scene, Uzumaki. I am very much concerned over my brothers well being. Believe me when I say that I have done everything in my power to find a way to stop this from happening. Unfortunately, it's impossible. My father made sure that I will not be able to do anything about this." Itachi stated, shooting a glare at the blonde.

Naruto's shoulders drooped before he sighed. "Sorry, Itachi. It's just so hard to see him like this…" Naruto trailed off. Itachi nods understandingly. "I'm going to go check on Sasuke." With that, he turned and left.

#*#*#

On his way to the room where Sasuke was currently at, Itachi passed the bride's waiting room which had its door wide open. Glancing inside the room, he stopped walking when he saw her.

With pale, sickly looking skin and a bony figure, she looked as if death had warmed over. Her eyes were like twin moons, reflecting pure sadness for everyone to see. As the maids tended to her, she sat there, practically swimming in her wedding gown.

It was then when Itachi had realized that Sasuke was not the only one suffering from the arranged marriage. He was snapped out of his musings when he heard voices coming from behind him.

"Poor Hinata-sama. Recovering from one ordeal only to have the next delivered to her on a silver platter." One of the maids muttered. "Hyuuga-sama is a too cruel. She had barely recovered from her recent heart attack caused by her weak heart! Sometimes I wonder why I even work for such a heartless bastard!" her accomplice seethed.

'Heart attack?' Itachi remembered Hinata's appearance and frowned. 'Our fathers really are heartless bastards.'

#*#*#

The wedding proceeded without delay and the wedding vows were exchanged. The kiss shared between the two newlyweds was brief. Throughout the wedding Sasuke wore an emotionless mask while Hinata's face conveyed much of her sorrow.

The hostile atmosphere that was present throughout the wedding was unsurprising. Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Neji could be seen glaring at Hiashi and Fugaku, Hanabi muttering death threats under her breath. Itachi could be seen doing the same while sending concerned glances at the newlywed couple.

#*#*#

Hinata knew that this marriage would not have an ounce of love the moment her new husband stormed out of the house. It had only been thirty minutes since they arrived at their new 'home' located at the outskirts of the town.

She had watched as Sasuke went into one of the rooms and come out shortly wearing a shirt and jeans. Sasuke spared her a glance before frowning at her and quickly leaving the house, leaving her clueless as to what she was supposed to do.

Already feeling faint due to her weak heart and the stress caused by the day, Hinata wandered through the house, searching for her belongings. She ended up in a room which appeared to be the room she was to share with Sasuke. Looking through the closet, she quickly found a pair of pajamas and got changed before passing out on the bed.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the house, waking Hinata up from her slumber. One look at the clock told her that it was already past midnight. Cautiously making her way downstairs, her eyes landed on her husband who stood there, apparently drunk. "S-s-sasuke?" Hinata stuttered out, only to hold back a squeak when he turned to look at her.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall with Sasuke's tongue down her throat. Her hands were captured in his and she found herself unable to get away from him. Hinata found herself crying silent tears as Sasuke had his way with her against the living room wall.

When it was finally over, Hinata watched through blurry eyes as Sasuke walked away, her body screaming in pain due to the torture it had just gone through. It hurt her to move so she lay there, wishing that everything was just a horrible nightmare she would eventually wake up from.

#*#*#

Days passed since the incident that had happened between the two. It was likely that Sasuke had no recollection of what he had done to Hinata for he acted indifferent around her. Contact between the two was at a minimum for Hinata had moved into a room further away from their original one due to the need to be away from Sasuke.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as the contact between husband and wife started to diminish until there was no more. Their 'home' was no better for it has a cold atmosphere to it due to the lack of pleasant emotion emanating from its residents.

Holding her growing belly, Hinata sighed as she looked out the window. "There there little ones," She cooed as she felt a kick coming from within her womb. "Everything's going to be alright. Daddy may not be here anymore but mummy will take care of you."

#*#*#

**Wacha think abt it? Don't worry though, this is going to be a multi-chaptered story…one that I had planned out in advance till the very end! :D**

**If there is anything I need to improve please feel free to point it out!**

**Oh yeah..i need a good title for this story and couldn't come up with a good one . the one I'm using now is temporary lol! Wacha guys think wud be good? o.o**

**I'm done ranting now (if u can call it that)!**

**-Qial-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was afternoon and the sun's rays filtered in through the thin blue curtains, enveloping the room in a dull blue glow. The sole occupant of the room could be found on the couch, her quiet even breathing indicating that she was fast asleep.

The tranquility of the moment was broken with the sound of the front door clicking open. The sound of footsteps could be heard as they approached the living room shortly followed by a sigh.

Uchiha Itachi stood at the door way, a small smile making its way on to his face as he gazed at his sister-in-law who was sprawled out on the couch. Walking up to her, Itachi crouched down when he reached the couch, preparing himself to wrestle the sleeping beauty awake if needed. After all, she was proven to put up a fight at times when she didn't want to wake up.

"Hinata." Itachi called out, waiting for a few seconds to see if that was enough to stir her awake. "Hinata." He called out again, this time more firmly and accompanied with a poke to her stomach. Frowning in her sleep, Hinata turned away from Itachi.

Sighing, Itachi placed both his hands on her shoulders and started to shake the poor girl awake. "AAH! Itachi! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Hinata cried out before escaping from itachi's clutches. "Good." Itachi stated, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the excess sleep, Hinata sat up and faced Itachi. "you're home early," She mumbled, still not fully awake. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Oi sleepy head, just because I came home early doesn't mean something is wrong." Itachi grumbled as he ruffled Hinata's hair like a loving brother would.

"Ah! Sorry!" Hinata cried out, afraid that she had offended Itachi. "Its ok. I have something to discuss with you." Itachi explained as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. "What is it?" Hinata asked, curious as to what made Itachi come home early.

"What do you think about moving to Oto?" Itachi asked, getting straight to the point. "Oto?" Hinata asked, surprised at his question. "Answer the question, Hinata." Itachi said. "Um, it's a nice place I guess," Hinata replied, feeling not too sure as to why Itachi was talking about moving.

Seeing a mix of surprise, confusion and worry on her face, Itachi inwardly smiled. Three years of living with the girl and it was not difficult for him to pick up what her facial expressions meant and this one told him that she was thinking about a hundred different scenarios as to why Itachi had brought this up.

"The Uchiha company has a branch in Oto and I am to watch over that particular branch." Itachi explained. Hinata's eyes widened with realization. "You are moving away?" she asked with her eyes looking teary.

Hinata had gotten attached to Itachi over the years, thinking of him as her own brother. Ever since Sasuke disappeared, Itachi had walked into her broken like and started to patch things up the best he can. He apparently had the support of both Hanabi and a slightly hesitant Neji with this. She looked up to him and his determination to find his run away brother made her realize just how important his family was to him and it made her happy that she was a part of it.

Itachi smiled when Hinata asked her question. "Yes." He replied, making her eyes widen even more and before the waterworks happened, Itachi quickly added, "You and the kids are coming with me."

"Eh?" Hinata froze at that. "Y-you're kidding." She stuttered out, feeling a bit shocked at that. A simple 'no' was all it took for the floodgates of questions to open. "what about my family? My friends? What about the twin's education? The house? My otou-" Itachi placed a hand on Hinata's mouth, effectively stopping her questions.

"Don't worry, Hinata. You will be able to see your friends and family. We will come visit them whenever you want. Education won't be a problem for there are plenty of good schools in Oto. As for the house, I am planning on renting it and you know your father can't stop you from doing anything anymore." Itachi calmly explained but it still wasn't enough to pacify Hinata completely.

"This can be a good thing for you too." Itachi finally said. Hinata looked up at him confused, wanting him to elaborate a bit more. "Face it Hinata. This house doesn't have that many good memories and neither does Konoha. It would be a nice change for you, a new start at some place different." Itachi explained, smiling softly at the girl.

"That's true…" Hinata trailed off as she remembered the months that followed Sasuke's disappearance. Word had gotten out and rumours started to spread about the newlyweds and none of them were pleasant. The fan girls of Sasuke's made sure Hinata had a hard time when she was out of her house, leaving her to hole up inside the house for months.

"where are we going to stay?" Hinata finally asked, giving into the idea. "the Uchiha's have a vacation house there. We can stay there and there would be enough space for all of us." Itachi explained, glad that Hinata finally agreed. "I see." Hinata replied and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"the kids are asleep?" Itachi asked, breaking the moment of silence which had become a rare treat after the twins were born. Hinata smiled and said, "They were tired after Naruto took them out to play," Glancing at the clock, she added, "they should be awake by now."

Sure enough, two toddlers appeared at the door way. With ruffled up raven hair and wide gray eyes, they stood there grinning at their mother and uncle. "Tachi-ji!" one of them cried out while the other cried out "Kaa-chan!". They ran towards the two adults before jumping on them and giving them hugs.

"Aki. Akio. You two play with Itachi-jisan while kaa-chan makes you yummy food," Hinata explained as she kissed the boys on their forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. As soon as Hinata left, the boys turned to Itachi with serious expressions on their faces, making them even more adorable than anything.

"Tachi-ji, what is Obo?" Aki, the eldest of the two asked with a cute frown on her face. "Yeah, what is Obo?" Akio echoed. "Obo?" Itachi mused loudly, wondering what the heck that was. "Obo. You said we are moving to Obo." Akio stated cutely, causing Itachi to chuckle at that.

"You two were listening while I was talking to your kaa-chan, weren't you?" Itachi smiled. "Naruto-jisan said we are ninja." Aki explained with a proudly. "Ninjas are quiet" Akio cried out. "Ninjas eh? That must mean you are strong." Itachi grinned as he played along. "Very" Aki said seriously. "I see. I wonder how strong you are when you are tickled…" Itachi trailed off, grinning mischievously at the two.

Back in the kitchen, Hinata was chopping up some vegetables when her mind began to wander. Aki and Akio were the light in her darkened world and she was more than grateful for having them with her. With the addition of Itachi, Hinata was very much content with her life. Even if Sasuke decided to suddenly come back-

Hinata frowned slightly at the thought before smiling as she heard the giggling and the laughter coming from the next room, successfully pushing away the unwanted thought to the back of her mind.

***#*#*#*#*#**

**How was that? I hope I improved. It's a bit short but its enough for this chapter. For those who are wondering where the heck Sasuke is, don't worry. He will come in later in the story.**

**Btw, OMG 10 reviews! i never expected that much! thanks to all who reviewed! 3**

**AKI – Bright/Autumn**

**AKIO – Bright man**

**Matching names FTW lol. **

**Will write soon! I hope!**

**Qial.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Itachi, how long till we reach Oto?" Hinata asked, glancing down at the map on her lap. The light snores coming from the twins who had fallen asleep due to the long trip had been the only sounds in the car until she spoke. "Just an hour or so now. We should be there before sunset." Itachi told her, his eyes never leaving the road.

Turning to gaze at the passing scenery, Hinata wondered if the never ending forest would go on and on. The hustle and bustle of Konoha was way behind them as nature took its place. "Its really nice.." Hinata mumbled, seemingly mesmerized by the scenery. "It is, isn't it. I can't wait to show you the house then." Itachi stated with a knowing Hinata would definitely adore it.

After throwing a curious look at Itachi, she turned to check up on the twins. They were still asleep with Aki using Akio as his pillow. 'I hope they would cope well with the change.' Hinata thought, reaching over so she could adjust their blanket over them. 'I hope I can cope with it.' She thought after a while.

The twins were not the only ones that cried at their farewell party it seems. The thought of not being able to see her family and friends was too much for her. But the knowing that she could visit them whenever she wanted and their promises to visit her was comforting enough for her to go through with everything.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! We are here!" Two voices obviously belonging to her sons woke Hinata up from her slumber. "ugh.." Hinata groaned, cracking an eye open. Feeling a tad bit disoriented, she took in her surroundings. Aki and Akio were by her side, they metallic gray eyes shining. The car door of her side was open so the boys could wake her up more easily. The car was parked in the drive way of what looked like an over grown cottage.<p>

She saw Itachi come out of the house. "I see they were successful in waking you up." He said as he walked up to the trio. Hinata smiled sheepishly at him in response. "Come on. We are going to take a tour around the house." Itachi said as he helped Hinata up and out of the car. "Tour! Tour!" The twins cheered before stopping abruptly. "What's a tour?" Aki asked, his face scrunched up as he tried his best to figure out what it means.

Itachi let out a chuckle at that while Hinata tried to stifle her giggles. "It means we are going to looks around the house." Hinata explained. "The whole house?" Akio stared back at the cottage with an incredulous look on his face, successfully bringing Hinata's giggles back. "Yes, come along now." Itachi grinned at Akio before walking towards the house.

Taking hold of Aki and Akio's hand, Hinata led them into the house, admiring the surroundings as she went. "This is the living room," Itachi walked into the nearest room once they were all inside the house. Taking note of the lavishly decorated interior of the room, Hinata wondered how long it would stay like that before the pale blue walls were covered in scribbles, the coffee table obscured with the usual clutter of colouring books and the floor with toys.

Turning to her sparkly eyes sons, Hinata said, "Now boys, we should always try to keep the house neat and tidy." The boys nodded in response, their eyes still roaming their surroundings. With a shake of her head, Hinata knew her words fell on deaf ears. Itachi then led them in to the kitchen and dining room.

"I hope everything that is needed is there," Itachi told Hinata with a smirk adorning his face. Opening some cabinets to check their contents, Hinata hummed in approval. "You are still banned from the kitchen," Hinata grinned at Itachi. "Whatever you say." Itachi rolled his eyes and ushered the twins out of the room with him.

She giggled at his quick retreat. Itachi, no matter how perfect he seemed, was a lousy cook. He had tried to learn once with the help of Hinata, only to set their kitchen on fire. After that, Hinata banned him from the kitchen, not wanting a replay of the events.

Walking out of the kitchen, she joined the others in a room which seemed to be a study. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with books save for one which had an inbuilt mini aquarium in it. "Tachi-ji! Can we put fishies in it?" the boys asked to which Itachi replied, "We will go get some tomorrow." This cheered them up.

Walking out of the study, Itachi led them to the back door. "Go on, open it." Itachi said, nudging Hinata towards it. Slowly opening it, Hinata was greeted with a huge garden causing her eyes to widen comically. "Told you you would like it," Itachi grinned at the look on her face. "I love it!" Hinata said, walking around the garden. 'I can finally have the herb garden I wanted!' She mentally cheered in her head.

"It's pretty…and smells nice!" Akio said, sniffing at one of the flowers. Hinata looked around and noticed that it was not that well kept, even if it was pretty. 'Nothing I can't fix.' Hinata thought, her mood turning even lighter. "Ok, you two can either stay in the garden while Aki and I go check out the rest of the house or join us." Itachi called out from the door way, highly amused due to the mother and son running around the garden.

"Kaa-chan! Hurry back! The creepy wormies might get you!" Akio called out. Apparently, he had yet to step foot in the garden. "Wormies are not creepy! They are cute!" Akio defended the creature, plucking one out from the soil and shoving it at Aki's face. "AAAH!" Aki screamed and dashed in to the house. "Akio!" Hinata turned to her youngest. "Kaa-can! I didn't mean to scare Ki-nii!" Akio mumbled, his face clearly troubled. Hinata's face softened at that. "Come here," Hinata called out gently. "We will go inside and you can apologise to your brother, ok?" Firmly gripping his mother's hand, Akio sniffed before mumbling an 'ok'.

Turning to face the doorway, Hinata realized that Itachi had gone after Aki. They found them in the hallway with Itachi trying to sooth the crying twin. Akio let go of his mother's hand and ran towards his brother. "Ki-nii! I'm Sowwii!" Akio cried, hugging his twin who hugged back. Itachi sighed at the sight of the two crying twins.

Hinata searched her handbag for a couple of tissues before approaching the two. Gently wiping away their tears, she brought them in for a hug, telling that everything is going to be alright. The twins hugged her back, completely forgetting what they were crying about when their stomach's grumbled. "I think it's hungry." Aki said, pointing at his tummy.

Turning to Itachi who was leaning against the wall, Hinata gently nudged he twins towards him. "Kaa-chan is going to make some food now. You two go and explore the house with Tachi-ji."Hinata told the twins. "There should be enough ingredients for tonight's dinner in the fridge." Itache told her before disappearing up the stairs with the twins.

Walking into the kitchen, Hinata opened the refrigerator, taking out whatever was needed. 'There really is only enough for tonight.' Hinata thought, making a list of what she needed to buy the following day. After searching for some aprons and coming up with nothing, she added that to the list too.

After cooking and cleaning the small mess she made, Hinata set the table before calling everyone down for dinner. "They don't mind sharing a room," was the first thing Itachi said as he entered the kitchen. "That is to be expected since they share almost everything." Hinata replied. "Mhmm." Itachi agreed, helping Akio on to his chair while Aki was helped by Hinata.

The dinner went smoothly, not counting the mini-food fight that occurred between Aki and Akio. According to them, throwing string beans was way better than eating them. After shooing the twins out after dinner, Hinata set to wash the dishes and Itachi had already started cleaning up the mess the twins made.

Their belongings had been brought over the night before so Hinata had packed what they all needed for the night in a separate bag for easy access. Itachi took his stuff before disappearing up the stairs and into a room which must be his. Opening the room across it, Hinata was greeted with the sight of the twins sprawled on the floor surrounded by a lot of toys.

Spying a open box marked 'Toys', Hinata shook her head before letting out an audible sigh. For two kids whose parents were super neat, they were really knew how to make a mess. She faintly recalled Itachi telling her that Mikoto was like that as she picked up some toys from the floor.

"Aki, Akio, can you help kaa-chan with something?" Hinata asked, watching the twins get up from the floor. "Sure!" They chirped, eager to help. In a matter of minutes, the boxes surrounding them were opened and Hinata started to fill in the closet, drawers and the shelves with the things the twins passed her from the boxes

The team consisting of mother and her sons were tired when they finished. "Sleepy…" Akio mumbled, his eyelids drooping. Quickly getting on the task of getting the twins ready to bed, Hinata sighed in relief as she tucked them in. They had fallen asleep the second their heads hit the pillows.

After putting on the night light, Hinata walked out of the room, keeping the door open a couple of inches just in case. "Are they asleep?" Itachi's voice from behind her caused her to jump, a slight blush covering her face when she saw Itachi standing behind her with an amused look on his face. "They just fell asleep." Hinata explained. "I see. Good night then, Hinata." Itachi ruffled her hair and grinned at the pout on her face before disappearing back into his room.

She opened the door of the room next to Itachi's, realizing that it was her new room. The familiar sight of boxes greeted her. Groaning, she thought, 'I will leave these for tomorrow.' before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in to Hinata's room, the rays falling across her face, causing her to wake up. After stretching, she looked around the unfamiliar room, panicking a little before she realized that it was her new room. Snuggling in to her covers, she planned to go back to sleep when she remembered the things she had to do today.<p>

"I hate moving!" Hinata grumbled, forcing herself out of the comfy bed. After freshening up, she went to check on the twins and they were fast asleep. Peeking into Itachi's room, he too was fast asleep. After quietly closing the door, Hinata went downstairs to fetch her handbag and her shopping list before leaving the house.

After getting lost a couple of times, Hinata finally found herself in the market place. The lack of that many people was not surprising since it was still pretty early in the morning. Stopping at some fruit and vegetable vendors, she bought whatever she needed, checking them off the list as she went.

'The people are friendly.' She thought with a smile, remembering the kind old lady who welcomed her to Oto when she found out that she was new. Looking down at her shopping list, Hinata failed to notice that the person in front of her had stopped walking, causing her to bump in to the person.

After regaining her balance, Hinata flushed a bright red as she apologized to the person, bowing to them a couple of times. "It's no problem."The person, a she from the sounds of it, told her. Hinata was still bowing to her so she couldn't see her face. "Ah geez. You can stop bowing!" She woman said and Hinata straightened herself. Looking at Hinata's face, the woman's brows scrunched up.

"I haven't seen you before. You are not from around here are you?" the redheaded woman asked. Hinata nodded, the blush not leaving her face due to the stranger staring at her face. "You are new? Cool! I'm Karin nice to meet you" Karin grinned as she held out her hand. Hinata shook it before replying, "Uchiha Hinata, It's a pleasure to meet you too, Karin-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundunduuuun! Karin appears! Which means Sasuke's appearance is not too far away for those who are wondering where he went! <strong>

**Btw, I couldn't help but write a lot abt the twins….they are fun to write! It's my guilty pleasure….me no pedo! xD**

**Stay tuned for the next update then! Tell me what you think too! Reviews are always appreciated! Love you all who reviewed the previous chappie! Cookies for all! :D**

**Qial!**


End file.
